


Спокойной ночи

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, F/F, Genderbending, реборн влюбленная сволочь, скалл прекрасный непробиваемый идиот
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: - Зато и то и то у меня есть к тебе. Спокойной ночи.
Relationships: Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 8





	Спокойной ночи

— Тебе надо перестать флиртовать с врагами. Тем более, когда мы на задании и когда я в них стреляю, дура!

— Да ладно тебе, они же такие милые! — смех, заглушенный ревом фиолетового мотоцикла, доносится до ушей, а скорость все увеличивается, пейзаж по сторонам превращается в размытое зелено-коричневое пятно, а по рукам хлещет острый ветер. — Тем более, я не могла не оценить удар того амбала!

— Он был отвратителен, а подставилась ты под него только из-за своей невнимательности!

— Он вдавил кость мне в мозг, эй! Я восстанавливалась двадцать минут до того, как смогла спокойно встать на ноги! Для обычного члена банды очень даже неплохо! — женщина за рулем возмущается, Реборн про себя вновь обзывает ее «идиотской психопаткой», и прижимается грудью к тощей спине, скрытой кожаной курткой. Ей бы сейчас вернуться в их номер с окнами, выходящими на тихие улицы, упасть на мягкие белые подушки обнаженной и отдохнуть, а не гнать по трассе в полсилы — Леон, поясом засевший в брюках, кажется, полностью поддерживает хозяйку в этом желании.

Солнце уже рыжеет и прячется в перистых облаках, они пролетают плантации с лимоновыми деревьями, и киллер точно помнит — на пути «туда» их не было. Допустим, таким образом Скалл пытается заслужить прощение. А может, ей тоже нравится этот фрукт — она сама никогда не интересовалась, а у Облака Аркобалено болтливость проявлялась только если задать вопрос. Да, тогда ее уносило в дебри разговоров и размышлений.

Реборн терпеть не может долгих пустых болтаний, поэтому она никогда не спрашивает.

Скалл тормозит, задрифтовав, когда на город спускаются сумерки, с улыбкой машет хозяйке их небольшого отеля и заводит мотоцикл в старый гараж. Ее провожают долгим тяжелым взглядом, а затем стягивают с головы вежливо одолженный шлем — и прицельно метают в лохматый, выкрашенный в грязно-фиолетовый, затылок. Шлем ловят, просто протянув руку, и женщина, подавив поднимающийся в груди рык, заходит внутрь этого светлого здания. Черноглазая, черноволосая, со смуглой кожей и в темном мужском костюме, она выделяется буквально на фоне каждой стены — и это неимоверно раздражает. Горничная отскакивает с писком к стене, когда она проходит по коридору, двери душа будто бы сами распахиваются, Леон ловко спрыгивает с ее бедер и мчится к тарелке с фруктами на стеклянном столике.

— Только посмей без меня сожрать все цитрусовые! — прикрикивает брюнетка, раздеваясь. Замшевые лоферы, брюки, пиджак, рубашка — все аккуратно сложено на раковину, а от воды валит пар, и все было бы еще прекраснее, не будь тут все таким… дешевым. Чуть ли не пластиковая сантехника, задраенная до шероховатости ванная, застиранные полотенца — это бросается в глаза; особенно бросается в глаза ей, привыкшей получать всегда все самое лучшее. Хоть эта шестерка не занимает место на кровати.

Когда она выходит, смуглая кожа алеет лихорадочным румянцем, на белой стене серым глазом следит за всеми потрескавшееся зеркало в круглой раме, в комнате полумрак, а на стеклянном столике… ни единого оставшегося целым лимона или апельсина. Наглая рептилия, якобы заснув, устроилась посреди двух взбитых подушек.

Скалл на месте нет. Место — это вон тот избитый временем диванчик у окна с синим тонким пледом. Синий настолько, что уже почти серый, и избитый временем настолько, что прогибается под любым весом на мякоть свежего хлеба. В принципе, ее напарница никогда не жаловалась на неудобства.

За окном пролетает стая птиц, ударяя по карнизам крыльями. Реборн раскидывается на выглаженных простынях, заведя руки за голову, и прислушивается к звукам из-за закрытой двери — такой же вычищенной, насколько старой, как и все здесь, однако лезет все то, что на улице, будто этот маленький городок не может просто взять и заткнуться! Шорох шин, тихие песни… а, это, кажется, этажом выше. Прекрасная звукоизоляция. Интересно, а если она просто будет говорить — ее услышат? Да наверняка.

Она поворачивается на левую сторону, чтобы правое ухо — лучше воспринимающее речь — оказалось сверху, и вновь ничего. Все та же какофония. По стеклу окна с другой стороны ползет огромная моль и всем видом будто пытается показать, что ее здесь нет, притворитесь, что не видите и ведите себя, как обычно.

«Мудацкий вторник!» — с чувством выругивается Реборн. Только дождя сегодня еще не хватало для ее полного счастья.

Дождь и правда начинается к двум ночи, и черная тонкая бровь нервно дергается. Это что, тропа невезения? Завтра им не заплатят? Их поезд сойдет с рельс? И если сейчас два ночи, то это означает… что чертовой Скалл нет на ее месте уже пять часов. Пять, мать ее, часов, неужели она заблудилась в гараже среди машин?

Реборн сливается с темнотой, и ей всегда казалось это чем-то чарующе-неправильным: Солнце ведь должно сиять в лучах своей сестры-звезды. Она переодевается в обычный длинный гостиничный халат, хлопает дверью при выходе так звонко, словно стреляет, и со всей яростью ступает по ступенькам вниз. На поиски. У дверей стоят два хохочущих мужчины и одно нечто не стоящее на ногах, но тоже пытающееся поддержать гогот своих товарищей; еще пару нечт провожают появившуюся женщину одобрительным свистом, она мысленно делает заметку потом узнать, в каких номерах они живут, вдруг нужно будет расслабиться, а тут — два пьяных тела… они даже не отреагируют, покажи им пистолет. Везде гомон, везде голоса — опять бесполезное болтание, действующее на нервы. Черный взгляд скользит по лицам в поисках нужного, чтобы задать хорошую трепку и отвести душу.

Танцующие парочки и одиночки, группки по интересам вроде травли старейших в этом мире анекдотов или обсуждения политоты. За стойкой толстяк пытается извиниться перед официанткой за отстутствие денег и в то же время съедает очередную конфету из предложенной бесплатной розетки.

Скалл находится танцующей рядом с мужчиной, отдаленно напоминающим Гокудеру Хаято, но этот явно старше и взгляд у него помягче, она кружится с широкой улыбкой, прижимает руки груди и разводит в стороны — и лучше б эта сволочь прекратила улыбаться, ибо Реборн уже приметила оставленную вилку, которую можно метнуть в эту крашеную башку. Скалл открыто флиртует, с ней флиртуют в ответ — Реборн не понимает, что можно найти в этой неестественной девчонке с тату и пирсингом, но явно ведь нашли. От этого пальцы сильнее сжимают рукав халата и от этого шаг невольно ускоряется. Эти двое смеются, обнимаясь, и ей совершенно плевать, что это слишком похоже на дружеские объятия. Эти двое допивают вино, и если Скалл платила и ее деньгами, то лежать бездыханной ей пару дней, как минимум.

— Реборн, ты спустилась! — со священным ужасом проговаривает каскадерша, закуривая, и брюнетка морщит прямой нос от запаха никотина.

— Какие все же у вас странные имена: у одной «Череп», у другой «Возрождение», — качает головой этот недовонголец и тоже делает затяжку. — У вас точно не одни и те же родители?

— Запомнили бы, — чуть ли не рычит киллерша и смотрит в наглые фиолетовые глаза. — Пошла. В комнату. Сейчас же.

— Ась? — непонимающе приподнимает брови Облако и склоняет голову к плечу. Невероятно гибкая длинная шея, полупрозрачная кожа и этот лихорадочный румянец от алкоголя — допустим, она стала понимать, чем привлекла этого пацана шестерка. Явно не мечта, но тем не менее что-то необычное. — Почему?

— Не задавай идиотских вопросов, завтра подъем на рассвете, а с твоим раритетом кроме тебя никто не управится.

Скалл явно хочет возразить, что внутри спрятан очень умный осьминог, который, если вежливо попросить, поможет, но косится в сторону гражданских, вздыхает — и совершенно спокойно и ровно, словно бы ни алкоголя ни веселья не было, проговаривает:

— Погоди.

И рассчитывается за вечер пополам. Реборн про себя думает, что ей либо нужно узнать больше об Америке, либо больше внимания уделить тому, чем дружеский флирт отличается от недружеского. Реборн кажется, что если сейчас на нее не перестанут пялиться, она к чертям всем перережет горло, и ей для этого не понадобится ничего специализированного. Скалл, кажется, замечает эту напряженность, и со вздохом обхватывает за талию, утаскивая с собой наверх.

Брюнетка благодарить не собирается и явно заберет из общей суммы награды куда больше, чем изначально причиталось, но… нет. И вообще, это именно из-за этой ненормальной она спустилась вниз!

— В следующий раз включай мозг, — кидает женщина, уже заходя в комнату и посматриваясь в зеркало. Ровная кожа, большие глаза, пухлые губы… и хочется ударить и разбить, чтобы осколки разлетелись по этой комнатушке. Леон сверкает оранжевыми глазами с верха шкафа. Скалл заваливается, не переодевшись и не разувшись, на диван и закидывает руки за голову. Реборн кидает взгляд на нее и на себя вновь — и желание ломать не исчезает от слова «совсем».

Реборн идеальна. Реборн лучшая. Она этого достигла, она сохраняет этот статус, она оставит его рядом с собой на веки. Во всем. И Реборн чертовски завидно этой размалеванной Скалл, которая не старается, которая совершенно ведь никакая, за то, что… ей так просто принимать чужое внимание на себе. Потому что сама брюнетка единственный свист себе вслед приняла бы разве что от короля.

— И не заводи случайных связей, еще разноешься ведь, — добавляет она, накрываясь одеялом и выпрастывая из-под шеи густые волосы. Девушка на диване поднимает взгляд с каким-то непониманием — и хохочет.

— Какие? Случайные? Боже, ты такая странная. Мы выпили. Мы офигенно поболтали. Я еще немного в плечо поревела, что уж там, — возле глаз действительно виднеются растекшиеся тени и тушь. — Но ничего более.

— Рада, что ты понимаешь, что тебе это не светит, — Реборн хмурится недовольно: впервые дала совет, и раз его так проигнорировали, она не собирается и дальше проявлять какую-никакую, но заботу.

— Рада, что такое светит тебе, — не менее недовольно, но с гораздо большим ядом отзывается Облако. Тучи закрывают Солнце. — Сложно быть женщиной, на которую постоянно смотрят сначала с желанием раздеть, а потом — с мечтой убежать куда подальше.

Пистолет оказывается в руке быстрее, чем до нее — осознание собственной ярости.

— Повтори, малявка, — тут метра два, она попадет в эту никчемную голову даже если не будет целиться заранее и закроет глаза.

— Не буду, — Скалл скидывает на пол свои высокие сапоги, стягивает куртку, под которой, по обыкновению, ничего нет, разве что мизерная выпуклость груди с тем не менее вздернутыми красивыми сосками. — Считай, это единственный раз, когда я тебя вслух пожалела.

Если бы взглядом можно было отравлять, шестерка бы билась уже в конвульсиях. Если бы желания исполнялись, она бы после этого не воскресла.

— Не тебе меня жалеть, — по-змеиному шипит брюнетка, и на дне черных глаз — всполохи света. — Сколько раз тебя, сволочь, ломало, чтоб ты имела право так со мной говорить?

Скалл смотрит в потолок, короткие сухие волосы стоят торчком не хуже какого-нибудь заросшего куста:

— Меня… гнули. Сгибали. Склоняли. Сворачивали. Нагибали. Опускали. Били. Корежили. Наклоняли. Пригибали. Прижимали. Обстреливали. Поджаривали. Травили. Убивали. Ломали — ни разу, — она смотрит в глаза напротив, и в них лиловым огоньком трепещет Пламя. — Именно поэтому именно мне стоит тебя жалеть, broken.

Скалл отворачивается, ее плечи мерно поднимаются в такт дыханию.  
У Реборн сердце колотится так, словно выскочит сейчас.

Леон уходит, устроившись вновь где-то на полке, а сильная смуглая рука бессильно падает на простыни.

— Реборн, ты меня звала, чтобы спать, так что ложись.

— Я звала тебя спать, а ты начала толкать заумные речи, так что заткнись.

Скалл тихо смеется, но не оборачивается. Реборн не знает, какое у нее лицо, и это бесит. Бесит, что из всего этого она видит только силуэт и ненастоящие волосы. Какого они на самом деле цвета? Светлые? Темные?

— Иногда хочется рассказать. Просто забываешь, что симпатичные люди жестче всего. И к себе. И к другим, — вздыхает Облако. — Спи крепко, Реборн. Сейчас время, пока твои лучи не достигают ни земли ни неба. Пока я рядом, у тебя есть возможность отдохнуть. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это сделала. Потому что у меня к тебе ни вожделения ни ужаса, уж прости.

Девчонка смеется, она постоянно смеется, чертова ненормальная, но брюнетка укладывается на подушки и прикрывает глаза. Ей хочется отдохнуть… но…

«У меня к тебе ни вожделения, ни ужаса, прости».

Малолетняя сволочь, думается ей, когда указательный палец подцепляет единственную крошечную слезинку в уголке глаза. Она очень не хочет признавать, но…

— Зато у меня есть к тебе все это. Спокойной ночи.

—…goodnight.


End file.
